Carbon
by desolate butterfly
Summary: [KisaSasu fic] When Sasuke goes looking for Itachi, he comes across something just as dangerous. Potential Uchihacest and noncon ahoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Um...yeah, basically I was dared. _

* * *

Title: Carbon  
Author: desolate butterfly  
Genre: angst, yaoi  
Pairings: Kisame/Sasuke, Kisame/Itachi, vague Itachi/Sasuke (so far, at least)  
Rating: M  
Summary: Sasuke comes looking for Itachi and find something else, just as dangerous. A hungry shark.

* * *

-- 

"Where is he?"

Kisame blinked in amusement as the familiar young man calmly let himself in through the front door and started pointing swords at him in his own kitchen. Cocky little punk. Just like his brother, actually.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun," he drawled, sketching a quick bow from his seat. "I wondered how long it would take before you found us." His eyebrow lifted. "New wardrobe?"

The teen moved closer, red eyes zeroed in on Kisame's arm where it casually lay across the chair, about two inches away from his weapon. Kisame, on the other hand, found his eyes glued to the vee of creamy skin the low-cut shirt the boy was wearing showed off, and how one of his sleeves appeared to be ever so slowly sliding off one shoulder.

The kid didn't even look conscious of the fact that he was putting on a show.

"Yep, just like your brother," he muttered under his breath before giving a sharp-toothed predatory grin.

Sasuke ignored this. His hand hovered above kusenagi's hilt.

"Where is he?" he repeated, monotone, the tone suggesting that if Kisame had the gall to say 'he who?' the sharp pointy end of a sword would be swiftly shoved somewhere painful.

Kisame shrugged and spread his hands. "Out," he said. "But he'll be back in a bit, so you're certainly welcome to wait."

For a moment, fury rose in those blood red eyes, but it was quickly clamped down into emotionless calm once again, and the boy turned stiffly and began to walk away. Of course, that gave Kisame a nice view of his ass...

"Hey, wait," he called, watching the carbon copy of Itachi-at-fifteen pause in the doorway. "Stay and talk with me a bit."

"I have nothing to say to you," Sasuke said, voice cold and in a tone Kisame knew well.

Kisame chuckled and got up from his seat, slowly. The younger Uchiha stiffened his back and tensed for an attack. Kisame got close enough to hover over Sasuke's shoulder, sending a warm stream of breath over the back of the boy's neck and smirking when the skin there goose pimpled in response, and the small hairs lifted. Just like an animal, really. Poor little rabbit.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the boy spat, but there was a trembling undertone there that made his throat ache and his belly warm. This was blood in the water...fresh meat. He really couldn't help wanted just a little taste. Itachi wouldn't mind, surely.

"Don't you want to know what your nii-sama's been up to, Sasuke-kun? I can show you everything. He's really been rather naughty," Kisame murmured, taking a deep breath, scenting the boy. It was amazing. He even _smelled_ like Itachi, same mixture of old blood and charred wood.

Sasuke swallowed hard and then straightened his shoulders, one hand gripping his sword firmly.

"I'm leaving now," he said, and took a step out the door.

But before he could get all the way out, Kisame had clamped a hand on the pale, delicate-looking wrist and pulled him back. Sasuke barely had time to draw a sharp breath before Kisame had him back into the house and pressed up against the wall.

"The fuck—"

"Ah Sasuke-kun," Kisame whispered, easily twisted the boy's arm into an uncomfortable position behind his back and then eased them both down to the floor. The sword was tossed to the side, like a child's plaything and Kisame sneered at its slight weight. The toy was nothing compared to samehada, really. Just who did the child think he was kidding?

"_What are you doing?_"

"Didn't I tell you? This was a game me and your brother used to play all the time."

The boy squirmed deliciously against Kisame's hold for a few glorious seconds, before a large hand on his neck stopped that nonsense. Kisame slid between the boy's thighs easily and the shirt fell open with hardly a twitch of his fingers.

"Itachi-sama really was a good player. And you two are..._uncannily_ alike. But guess what, Sasuke-kun?"

Kisame leaned down and savoured the panic in Sasuke's eyes as much as the taste of the boys open mouth. He licked salt from his lips and smiled as he whispered in the boy's ear, watching with delight at the eyes grew wider and wider.

"No matter how good Itach-sama is…I _always_ won."

--

fin.

* * *

_Commentary is appreciated._  



	2. Chapter 2

_Aha, I can't believe I wrote more. I totally cave to peer pressure. :P  
_

* * *

Title: Carbon  
Author: desolate butterfly  
Genre: angst, yaoi  
Pairings: Kisame/Sasuke, Kisame/Itachi, vague Itachi/Sasuke (so far, at least)  
Rating: M  
Summary: Sasuke comes looking for Itachi and find something else, just as dangerous. A hungry shark.

* * *

--

The brat's strange pupils swirled dangerously and Kisame found himself suddenly wiping spittle from his cheek. He looked at the gob of wetness in his hand, bemused.

"Rude little boy, aren't you?"

Sasuke's hand curled into claws that he raked frantically up Kisame's back, tearing the fabric of his coat and swiping viciously into the top layer of skin. Kisame arched into the slight sting but did not release his hold on the pale neck in front of him.

"You—You—_Who's rude, you asshole?_" Sasuke floundered, trying to kick, but the heaviness of the older man's body on his wasn't allowing for much movement. He made his fingernails dig deeper, but that didn't seem to have any effect. Sasuke growled and bucked straight up.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME.," he ordered. "NOW."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun—" The breath wooshed from Kisame's in a long, drawn-out sigh, and his knee pressed harder into Sasuke's groin. The boy froze immediately at the movement, arms going slack on Kisame's broad shoulders. "—you don't get it, do you?"

"Get _what?_" Sasuke hissed.

"That you aren't in control here." Kisame watched those words take effect and then settled down to the business of undoing the ties on the boy's pants. He got a token resistance in the form of squirming, but a swift rotation of the knee pressing into sensitive areas soon put a stop to that.

The black markings of Orochimaru's seal bared themselves as Kisame released Sasuke's neck to press down on his shoulder. Kisame eyed them curiously. He wondered if they contained the dangerous and unpredictable power Itachi-sama had talked about. Certainly they didn't look too dangerous now. More like a delicate bruise on snow-white skin that begged to be marked. Kisame licked at the dark comma-like swirls and tasted charred flesh on his tongue. The boy shuddered beneath him, and Kisame decided he liked that effect.

"Poor Sasuke-kun," he continued, trailing sharpened nails down the boy's stomach, circling the navel and enjoying the small flinch and tensing of muscles there. "Did you come here expecting to kill your brother?"

Kisame's fingers wandered further, dipping into the boy's open pants and raking through soft pubic hair. There was a strangled gasp and then a grunt as Kisame's cool palm met with the boy's flaccid member. He squeezed teasingly, and then began to expertly stroke the boy into hardness.

"How can you expect to defeat Itachi-sama when you can't even defeat me?" Kisame breathed harshly against Sasuke's open mouth.

"I'll kill you," Sasuke gasped, eyes closing in shame as he felt himself start to respond. "I'll kill all of you. You and him."

"Yeah, yeah." Kisame gave a harsher tug of his wrist and smirked in satisfaction as the boy stiffened and moaned helplessly. "Who do you think you're kidding, Sasuke-kun?"

If looks could kill Kisame would have already been crushed to death by the _sheer weight_ of the boy's glares. They weren't nearly as scary as Itachi's when he was annoyed, though, so Kisame dismissed them as kind of cute and bent to get another taste of that sweet mouth.

The clatter of the door being pushed open made him pause, however, and he looked up to see his partner staring down at them, a slight hesitation in his step the only indication of surprise.

"Kisame," Itachi said, tonelessly, "would you mind explaining why you are molesting my little brother in the front hallway?"

--

fin.

--


End file.
